Three Little Words
by Fallon
Summary: After one year together, Yamato and Mimi fearing being the first to say I love you. Please R&R if you would.


****

Three Little Words 

The light of the full moon shone brightly a crossed the velvet sky, glittering down on the lake below. Countless numbers of diamond like stars sparkled in the sky above as the cricket and bullfrogs filled the night air with their own music. Fireflies swirled all around like shooting stars falling through the dead of night. 

He couldn't have asked for a more perfect night then he was given. It was as if this very night had been made for the two of them as they paddled out through the crystal clear waters of the lake in the moon. Her giggles filled the welcoming night as she ran her hand through the water allowing it to tickle her fingers as he did most of the work.

Perhaps a rowboat would have been more romantic as he had suggested before but she had wanted the paddleboat and what she wanted she usually got. Things were going smooth and wonderful just like he had planned. Nothing was going to spoil this night not even if it started to rain. He had that covered too.

He had surprised her in the beginning. Complete with blind fold and all. He had planned every small little detail. From the restaurant to the ballroom dancing. From then the carriage ride through the park and her favorite cake under the Cherry Blossom tree which were in full bloom. 

He had even made sure his gift-wrapping would surprise her. He smiled as he recalled the girl unwrapping box after box. Digging through countless piece of tissue paper and confetti, spilling to the floor in the restaurant, only to find yet another box which grew smaller and smaller until she reached the very last one. 

He glanced over at her while she played in the water with one hand and fiddle with her locket with the other. Her fingers ran across the silver, heart shaped charm that hung from the chain in which he him self had clasped around her neck after she finally discovered his real gift. 

He would been more then happy to buy her the same thing in gold but he knew she preferred silver to gold. When he spotted it in the jewelry shop he knew it was perfect. From the way it glittered in the light much like her eyes did whenever he was near. The price had mattered as he pictured it hanging around her neck day after day.

But he knew that wasn't enough. He would just give it to her like that. It seemed so impersonal and something he hadn't put much thought into even though he had spend week searching for something to show her how he felt after one year of pure happiness. 

On back of the locket was a personal message which he had written on the back before buying it. _To my angel that saved me from the darkness of being alone in this world. _He hadn't stopped there either. After all what was a locket with out a picture or two? Inside even though she hadn't looked yet he had placed his favorite photo of them, which he had, shrank from the one he kept beside he bed that he woke up looking at and went to sleep looking at.

He knew she never take it off. She still wore the gumball machine ring he had given her on their first date which had caused a green ring around her finger countless numbers of times but she still refused to give it up. Even now when she had a locket.

Seeing how much joy his present had brought to her he recalled her gift to him. He couldn't even picture the hours and effort she had but into the painting. She really had a talent for what she loved to do.

When had unwrapped the gift and laid eyes on it for the first time he wanted to cry much like she had when she discovered his hours earlier that night. He probably would have to if he had been any one other then Yamato Ishida.

He knew that each stroke of her paint brush no matter how tiny showed she cared deeply for him. She had captured what he felt in the painting every time when he and his little brother were together.

He still wondered how she had discovered the photo she had combined to use to make the gift when he himself had ever seen a one. And yet there he and Takeru were. Climbing in the branches of the old Cherry Blossom Tree that had once been in their backyard when they had all been one big family. Years ago. 

She had drew them both at the age of five climbing in the tree which in reality was impossible and below the two she had painted Takeru as a baby cradled in his own arms at the age of three leaning against the base of the tree.

He knew she had been trying to tell him that she truly cared for him and that what made him know everything in this world would be perfect. Knowing that each of them knew what the other one was feeling without saying it. Because neither of them wanted to be the first to say I love you.

She watched him as he closed his eyes and smiled happily for some unknown reason. She couldn't help but want to say it. After everything he had done that night didn't he deserver to hear her say those three little words to him first.

She ran her finger across the top of her locket and recalled the message on the back. _To my angel that saved me from being alone in this world._ It still brought tears to her eyes. She wondered what he thought of her gift. Had it meant as much to him as her did?

She had spend hours and day working on it. Traveling to his grandmother home for the perfect pictures to make it even more special. She recalled making sure every little detail was perfect. That was the word for tonight, Perfect.

He was perfect. His gift was perfect. His dinner plans were perfect. His carriage ride, his dancing, and his home made carrot cake were all perfect. Even the night was perfect. And it was all because he was hers.

She still couldn't believe it herself. If some one had told her a year ago she be here with him celebrating what they were that night she wouldn't have believed it for nothing. If someone had told her she be his and he be hers she would have died laughing.

After all he was Yamato Ishida and she was Mimi Tachikawa. The most unlikely couple. They even been voted for it too. But they had also been given the tittles of Picture Perfect Couple, Best Couple, Cutest Couple, and Most Like to Stay A Couple. She still remembered him laughing at the surprised look on her face when she had heard the news. He had expected any thing different.

Personal she liked the last one of all. But high school sweet hearts normal didn't last. She couldn't stand the thought. Of them not being together. The feeling to tell him grew stronger as she worried about losing him.

She knew what she felt for him but did he feel the same. After one year together did he need her as much as she did him or was she just being clinging.

She hated girls like that and never planed on being one either.

But what if she told him and he couldn't return her feelings. After all, _this _was Yamato Ishida. She began to wonder why that those three words have never came from either of their mouths before. Surely other couple had told each other each other hundreds times before in less time then they had been together.

Was it really that important anyway? Why did she have to hear it from him to know it was true? She knew deep down it was. From the look in his eyes to the way he kissed. And yet how she wanted hear it straight from his own lips.

What they had could have already been described a fairy tell come true. The handsome prince with his princess. A story that would have to end in happily ever after. But stories that closed on that ending started with Once Upon A Time meaning they were just that. Fairy Tales which never came true. So she rather not be a princess if it meant she wake up and find out this was all a dream.

As she stared at a mother duck followed by it children she felt him place his arm around her shoulder which she welcomed as they kicked the paddles in the boat. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and she knew things would stay the same no matter what. Perfect because they both knew what the other felt without either of them saying it out loud. 

From his smiles to her giggles. From his touch to her kiss. From his tickling to her eyes. They both knew it and neither of them needed to ask the other.

Three little words they both feared to say. They both felt it as they paddled back to shore and splashed through the shallow water knowing they needed not hear those three word to know the other loved them .

**Author's Note**: I don't own any of the character above. They're all copyright of their too rich for their own good owners. If I did I would have written this. Please don't sue, you wouldn't get much anyway. Maybe some pocket lint and other useless junk that fount it way under my bed.

****

To all the people that actually sat through this story: I want to thank you for sitting through this. If anyone wants to send me **_questions_**, **_comments_** (not that I'm expect any seeing how I know it sucked), or **_flames_** (Not that I'm going to listen anyway) my inbox is all ways open. Drop me a line at **foxie1@gte.net **

I think this is by far the shortest fanfic I've written. But remember M&M all the way! ^_^ Thanks, again for reading this, it means a lot to me, 


End file.
